Conventionally, a self-travelling drilling machine which has a travelling function has been proposed as a drilling machine which drills a part of an aircraft or the like (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2007-526134 A and Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2006-502010 A). As a specific example, a self-travelling drilling machine which can be positioned on a surface of a workpiece by recognizing a structure of the surface of the workpiece using light has been proposed. Furthermore, a technique to attach a positioning device to a workpiece and store an identifier corresponding to process information, such as a position and a diameter of a hole to be machined, in the positioning device has also been proposed. It is explained that this technique allows controlling a self-travelling drilling machine according to process information corresponding to an identifier by reading the identifier stored in a positioning device with a reader.
On the other hand, a drilling machine in which a plurality of drilling tools can be selectively attached to and detached from a drilling head so that holes having different diameters can be drilled without exchanging a drilling tool is also known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication JP H03-098794 A).
An object of the present invention is to allow drilling a part, having a complicated structure, of an aircraft or the like with a simpler structure.